


Her Room

by AudreyxxHorne



Series: Glimpses: Audrey Horne Short Stories [2]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyxxHorne/pseuds/AudreyxxHorne
Summary: Audrey's room is almost her idea of heaven.





	Her Room

The winter sun was quickly abating, leaving a peculiar grey and yellowish hue streaking the largely wooden interior of Audrey's room. It was unusual and she found herself drawn to it. Were she more artistic, she would have attempted to paint the scene. But some things couldn't show on canvas, such as the sweet pine fragrance belonging to the Douglas Fir trees that always managed to pepper the interior of every place in town. Unique to her room was the delicate scent of her favourite perfume mixed with the harsher, toasted tobacco that she still smoked in private. Most importantly, the room was  _hers_ and even the harshest of words from her father's tongue couldn't take away the serenity she was gifted with whenever she entered. 

Whatever happened in her life, Audrey knew that she could always rely on her room. The older she became, the less she deemed being sent to her room as punishment. It had been a relief when her father had demanded she stayed up there after her frankness with the Norwegians cost him money that he didn't even need. Laura's death had far more of a profound impact on her than what she showed to the outside world. it was a secret between her and her room; how she had spent hours crying into her pillow, red-faced and breathing shallowly long after she had eventually managed to keep the tears at bay. 

It was the place where she would always turn to whenever she was in need, a very large shoulder to cry on, almost. Yet, it could also be the most sensual place in the world whenever she was in the mood. Agent Cooper's arrival had triggered a lot more of such moments, less tears and more pleasure. Though she sometimes couldn't stop herself from crying when she would occasionally confront the potential truth that she probably barely registered on his radar. Sometimes she would cry when she made love to herself, because her own body was the only one that she had intimately explored so far. 

So as she settled in for the night, beginning the ritual by smoking her last cigarette of the day, she climbed into bed and dreamed of a more adventurous life. For now, she was grateful that she had her room at least. 


End file.
